


Pushing My Love

by red_crate



Series: Harringrove Pornathon 2019 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, First Time, Gay Chicken, M/M, Overstimulation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: It’s so fucking hot. Not just the literal feel of Billy from the inside, but Steve can’t get over the fact that Billy is letting him do this. It’s hot and powerful having Billy beneath him, body searching out pleasure that, right now, only Steve can give him.—In which the boys make a stupid bet just so they have an excuse.





	Pushing My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of the Harrington Pornathon. I chose “overstimulation.” This fic is a lighter fare than my previous contributions to the event. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

“I bet you twenty bucks,” Steve had breathed the dare around the smoke in his lungs, passing the cigarette back and forth where they stand outside the chain link fence surrounding the community pool, “I could make you come.” 

Billy’s face went through a complicated series of expressions before he settled on a blank look that was tinged with warning. “That sounds gay.” 

Steve just chuckled, took his cigarette back from where it clung to the edge of Billy’s lips. “You could just pay up now.” 

 

* * *

A couple shots of his mom’s vodka smoothes the way, eases Steve into the right headspace, and gets Billy upstairs. When Steve closes the door behind them, he looks at the way Billy slowly spins around and examines the childhood walls Steve grew up in. His hands are balled up in the pockets of his leather jacket. Billy is still wearing his swim trunks from work. 

“Well? Thought I came here for a blow job and twenty bucks?” Billy’s eyes are just a little glassy, face pink. 

Today is Steve’s day off. After he left the pool with the Party, he’d come home and showered—planned out what he’d do if Billy actually showed up. 

Steve pushes off the door where he’d been leaning. “I’m surprised you didn’t punch me and steal my money.” He’s honest. It wasn’t that long ago that Billy had been actively trying to make Steve’s life more of a shitshow than the Upside Down already made it. He’d sported those bruises for over a week. 

But things change, as somehow they circled around each other into a weird truce. They aren’t friends, but they’re more than reluctant acquaintances. 

Billy lifts his chin, smirk curling along his lips. “Maybe I ought to. You’re stalling, pretty boy.” 

Crossing the floor, Steve raises an eyebrow. “You that hard-up, Billy? Willing to let a  _ boy _ get you off?” 

They talk around it, dodge the direct accusations and admissions in order to keep plausible deniability in tact. But somewhere along the lines they both grew tired of it maybe. Otherwise there’s no way Billy would be in Steve’s room all but demanding Steve get on his knees for him. 

Billy doesn’t flinch, but his eyes harden just a bit and the zing of thrill rushes through Steve. Billy says, “A mouth is a mouth.” 

Rolling his eyes, Steve pushes at Billy’s chest until the other boy sits heavily on the edge of his bed. “Sexy,” he comments. “I’m not blowing you though.” 

“I’m not wasting my time for a handjob, Harrington.” Billy argues, pulling his own hands from his pockets. 

“I’m  _ not _ offering a handjob either,” Steve stands there, enjoying the confusion on Billy’s face. When Billy opens his mouth, Steve flatly says, “You’re not fucking me.” 

Billy scoffs. “So how are you going to make me blow my load? Or did you chicken out.” He holds out his hand. “Just pay me.” 

“No,” Steve answers, reaching forward to push the jacket off Billy’s shoulders and reveal the tank top beneath. “Why are you wearing a leather jacket in the middle of summer?” 

Billy lets the material slide down his arms. “You’re the guy wearing a sailor suit for a living. Besides, the jacket is bad ass.” He tosses it into the chair by the bed and plants his palms behind him, leaning back. “I still don’t see my money.” Billy looks down at his lap. “And I haven’t come yet.” 

Steve’s not wearing the Scoops Ahoy uniform, just shorts and a striped tee that is a little on the tight side. “Chill out.” He leans down, fingers threading through the curls at the back of Billy’s head and kisses him firmly. He doesn’t let the noise Billy makes deter him, waits him out until Billy is relaxing into the kiss. 

They make out for a few minutes. Billy gets him on the bed, rolls on top of Steve and kisses him hot and heavy. It feels too easy, and there’s a part of Steve that worries Billy is going to turn on him. Pin him to the bed and choke him out for  _ tempting _ him. But Billy is the picture of enthusiasm: tongue, teeth, and lips exploring Steve’s neck like he’s looking to stake a claim. 

It’s distracting. 

Steve pushes Billy over and has nothing to fight against but the weight of him. When Billy mumbles, “Yeah,” appreciably, Steve smiles down at him. Hair falls into his eyes. Maybe he’s imagining it, but he thinks Billy’s hand twitches like he stopped himself from pushing that lock of hair out of the way. 

After giving Billy a nip on the chin, he says, “Roll over.” 

Billy goes still beneath him. Evenly, he says, “I’m not a fucking dog.” 

Steve knew he’d have to talk Billy into it. He says, “No shit, but you made a bet.” Steve rolls his hips down to press against Billy’s cock, sweetening the delivery. “So roll over for me.” 

Instead of protesting more, Billy just makes a face and turns into his stomach stiffly. He keeps his elbows under him, chest braced like he’s ready to jump off the bed at the slightest provocation. Steve gathers the length of hair at the back of Billy’s neck and holds it aside so he can suck a kiss the the top of his spine. 

“Thanks,” Steve says quietly. 

“Whatever,” Billy grumbles, relaxing the tiniest when Steve pushes the hem of his tank top up. 

Steve gets a little lost tracing along the muscles of Billy’s back, up and down the planes and curves as his fingers explore and his mouth wanders. But he’s got a mission here so he keeps moving. 

Billy’s ribs move in and out with each rushed breath. He’s not pushing Steve away though. His head has dropped between his shoulders, and Steve can feel the way his hips are moving minutely, pushing into the bed below him. 

With his fingers curled beneath the elastic of Billy’s shorts, Steve tugs the fabric down carefully so it doesn’t catch awkwardly. Billy’s underwear comes down with the shorts. His ass is paler than the rest of him when it’s exposed. Steve kisses the dimples at the top and playfully flicks his tongue over them before sitting up to pull the clothes all the way off Billy’s legs. 

He tastes like tan lotion and chlorine smell like. Steve inhales against Billy’s lower back, spreads his fingers over the back of Billy’s thighs, and indulges in the moment of vulnerability he’s been allowed. Billy is tense and locked up even as his breathing never slows, might even pick up more. 

“Relax,” he coaxes Billy. 

Steve settles on his knees, hunched over, and slides his hands slowly up Billy’s legs so he can get accustomed to the feel. His own nerves are on edge as he works through the mechanics of this, never really believing he’d even get this far—get Billy in his bed and on his stomach for him. But he’s got a plan to follow. 

Billy snorts. “Easy for you to say.” He shifts, pulls his arms out from beneath his chest so he can fold them on the bed and hide his face. His words are muffled when he says, “Hurry the fuck up.” 

That’s when Steve really knows. 

They don’t  _ talk _ about what it’s like to want something besides the girls they’re expected to be with. They don’t talk about the fact that Billy walked in on Tommy giving Steve a drunken apology kiss. They don’t talk about the times Steve has noticed the longing in Billy’s eyes or the flinch whenever someone nearby says the word “faggot.” 

They don’t talk about it, but it’s lurking there in every interaction between them. 

But Steve knows now, no pretense or charade to hide behind, because he’s got Billy in his bed and on his stomach telling him to get on with it. Billy wants this. 

Steve swallows. “Sure thing.” His throat clicks when he speaks. He leans over to grab the lotion off his nightstand, hand shaking just a little. 

Billy hisses when the liquid touches his skin—too cold and straight from the bottle. Steve apologizes quietly. He quickly rubs his hand around to warm Billy’s skin, soothes it. Billy doesn’t relax, but he doesn’t tell Steve to fuck off. 

“You ever do this?” Steve asks conversationally, masking his own nervous energy with a cloak of borrowed confidence. His fingers dip in between Billy’s ass cheeks, up and down in the slick of the lotion. “Touch yourself here?” 

Billy doesn’t answer. He rocks up, pulling his body away from the foreign touch by balancing on his arms. Still, he doesn’t say “stop.” 

Steve decides on a different tactic. “I do. Feels good, Billy,” he confesses. “It’s kinda weird at first, but then it’s really good.” 

Steve presses his thumb to the tight little bud of Billy’s hole, using gentle motions around it. He likes teasing himself like this, hopes it will work for Billy too. 

Relaxing back into the bed, Billy lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah?” 

There’s not enough inflection for Steve to pick out if Billy is into the mental image or if he’s just comforted Steve’s done this before. Steve tugs Billy’s hips up just enough that he can reach down and cup the half hard cock between his legs. Switching from toying with Billy’s asshole, Steve leaves his thumb there like a placeholder and gives Billy several lingering strokes. 

“Mhmm,” he says, wishing he could grab his own dick and relieve some of the need. “Get a couple fingers in me, and I can come almost just from that.” 

Billy shudders. He flexes and pushes down on his spread knees so he can thrust a little at that—rock into the slide of Steve’s hand on his cock. The movement pushes his ass back against Steve’s unrelenting finger. 

“Fuck,” Billy moans this small thing, the first of many Steve hopes to pull from him now. “That what you’re plannin’?” 

He doesn’t make a conscious decision to do it, but Steve leans down and bites one of Billy’s ass cheeks with light pressure. The groan it elicits makes Steve smile. 

“Sounds good to me,” Steve says. He asks, “You gonna let me try?” 

Billy’s hips are rocking in earnest now. When Steve tugs at his hole with his thumb, Billy grits out, “A bet’s a bet, right?” 

Steve laughs, feeling more in his element now. He slows his hand on Billy’s cock and makes an agreeing sound. “I think I’ll buy a real nice dinner with that twenty.” 

There’s sweat on Billy’s back and it catches in the light of the overhead. Steve watches the way Billy’s head moves side to side like he’s trying to get used to the feeling of someone playing with him like this. 

Billy says, “Shut up and just do it, Harrington.” 

Steve takes his hand completely away from Billy’s cock, grabs his own with the same. He’s got precome leaking from the tip. Steve smears it around while he watches, transfixed, as he dips his thumb in just a little. It’s warm and promising. 

Steve keeps using a gentle tugging motion to coax Billy loose, get him interested and relaxed. When Billy heaves a silent moan and cants his hips back, Steve slides his thumb in to the knuckle. He lets go of his cock, cursing at the sight and his own need building up inside. 

When he’s got his thumb all the way in, Steve looks up at Billy’s head. He wishes he could see his face, wonders if Billy’s eyelids are fluttering at the intrusion. Billy groans. His shoulders are hunched but his hips stay still, don’t pull away. 

“Relax, baby,” Steve pets at Billy’s flank and down the side of his ass and leg. “You’re doing good. Fuck. You feel good inside.” 

Billy shudders. He nods his head quickly and says, “Keep going.” 

Steve just presses his thumb inside, grinds it a little, without pulling out yet. “You like this?” When Billy doesn’t answer, Steve gives him a light pinch on the side to get his attention. “Answer, Billy.” He leans forward on his knees and braces his free hand on the bed so he can speak close to Billy’s ear. “Do you like me playing with your ass?”

Billy groans, sounding frustrated. It makes Steve smile. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Billy snarls, pushing back with his whole body. The movement pushes Steve’s thumb in that much deeper, pulls a surprised gasp out of Billy. “Fuck!” 

Steve sits back. He’s breathing hard himself. It takes more concentration than he’d like to admit to keep from shoving two fingers inside Billy. He wants to make Billy moan and sigh and whimper. But that is going to take time. He wants to make this  _ good _ . 

“Yeah,” he coos. Steve pulls his thumb out slowly and watches the way Billy’s hole closes right back up. 

He pumps more lotion into his palm, making a mess, and warms it up this time. Then he circles the tip of his index finger around Billy’s hole, pushes and tugs oh so gently at it in a tease. 

“You look so good, Billy.” Steve’s praise bubbles up unbidden from his chest, somewhere in the recesses of his mind where all the compliments he has for Billy have been buried. He says, “Look at you, baby” under his breath. His face feels hot. 

Billy moans brokenly. He tilts his hips in search of the glancing touches of Steve’s fingers where he’s being teased. “Please,” he whispers. 

“Yeah,” Steve answers, sliding his finger inside slowly, slowly, slowly. His mouth is hanging open as he watches, transfixed, at the push inside. It’s impossible not to imagine his own cock sliding into that hot, tight heat. “Yeah, I got you. Fuck you’re so good. Taking it so good for me.” 

There’s a distant voice in Steve’s head telling him to cool it with all the praise—telling him Billy is going to curse him out and pull away from it. But Steve watches as Billy’s shoulders flex, as he seems to consciously make the effort to relax. The muscles around Steve’s finger loosen enough that he can press down against the grip. 

Steve waits, pulls his finger halfway out before easing it slowly back inside. It’s so fucking hot. Not just the literal feel of Billy from the inside, but Steve can’t get over the fact that Billy is  _ letting _ him do this. It’s hot and powerful having Billy beneath him, body searching out pleasure that, right now, only Steve can give him. 

“C’mon,” Billy pants out, squirming a little. 

“Yeah, you like it,” Steve declares with pride. He strokes his cock once, twice, without looking. “Gonna get my fingers in you, baby. Gonna make you feel good.” 

Billy doesn’t say anything to that, but he shudders. His arms have slid out from beneath his head. Steve watches as Billy grabs onto the comforter and wrinkles it up, grips it tight in two fists. 

Working his finger in and out, Steve slowly strokes himself with the same tempo. He runs his gaze hot over Billy’s strong back, down along his sides and legs, coming back to stare at the place he’s fucking. Billy’s knees have pushed up more, ripped his ass back in perfect invitation. 

Steve uses more force, speeds up his finger when he sees the small, dark spot on the comforter below Billy’s hips. Precome has dripped down, made a mess. Billy’s cock is red where it bobs between his legs, neglected. Steve wonders what he tastes like. 

Instead, he lets go of himself and gently wraps his fingers around the blood hot length of Billy. He wanted to try and make Billy come just from playing with his ass, but Steve hadn’t thought about how much he’d want to touch. How difficult the idea of keeping to task would be when faced with Billy naked and  _ wanting _ . Steve hopes this isn’t a one-time deal, would be happy to come up with a thousand more flimsy excuses to get Billy in his bed like this. 

He eases the tip of his middle finger in alongside his index finger, moans when Billy doesn’t resist. It’s a careful push, but Steve keeps pumping Billy’s cock so the other boy feels nothing but pleasure. When Steve gets both fingers in all the way, Billy groans deep, rough from his chest. It sends a bolt of need straight through Steve. 

“Your ass feels so good. Fuck, Billy. You are doing incredible.” Steve’s mouth is running by itself, words pouring out of him as he uses both hands on Billy. Each little noise Billy makes, every searching push back from Billy’s body has Steve going  _ crazy _ . “Fucking beautiful for me, baby. So hot for me.” 

Billy has his forehead hanging between his shoulders, up on his elbows and knees now as he works backwards and forward. It looks like he’s fucking, fucking himself and someone else. Steve can’t handle it. 

He wanted to make this last, but he doesn’t think  _ either _ of them are going to last much longer. It’s too much. 

Steve works his fingers, angles them until he finds that spot that makes his knees shake. Billy lets out a shout, and his cock jumps in Steve’s grip when Steve presses and  _ rubs _ . 

“Yeah, baby. That right there,” Steve pants the words out. His head is foggy with desire, feeling so hot all over he can’t even focus on one thing when he looks at Billy. “So fucking good.” 

Billy curses, “Oh fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” He whips one hand down, curls it around where Steve’s still stroking him off. His fist speeds up. “Steve, please!” 

Pulling his hand free from Billy’s, Steve moves it to Billy’s ass. He indulges in grabbing one cheek and kneading the flesh before moving it so Billy’s hole is completely exposed, stretched just a little more. He watches as his finger fuck in and out, making sure to give Billy little relief from the stimulation against that sweet spot inside. 

Billy is shaking, tremors rolling through his body as Steve fucks him like that. His fist s a blur on his cock. When he it crescendos, Billy muffles his shout by burying his face in the bed. Steve watches Billy’s balls move as come spurts onto the comforter below. The twin sensation of Billy’s orgasm fluttering and gripping around his fingers is too much. 

Steve works his fingers out as carefully as his own body will allow. He’s so lit up, shocks of arousal singing through him, heating him up that it’s a wonder he’s able to coordinate himself at all. 

“Fuck yeah,” he pants, dropping forward until his hips meet Billy’s ass. Steve paints his cock over the valley there, presses it once against Billy’s relaxed hole. Even the thought of pushing inside is too much. “Baby,” he praises, voice lower and hungrier than he can recognize. 

Billy nods, “Do it, so it, c’mon.” He urges Steve, rocking back to meet each slide and slip of Steve’s cock against his ass. 

So Steve was does, as if he had any real control over it anyway. He strips his cock hard and fast, twisting along the head. Come pulses out and paints Billy’s ass in a glorious, pearlescent  _ mess _ . 

“So good for me,” he says, throat dry from breathing too hard, waiting longer than he normally would to chase his orgasm.

As the pleasure rolls through him, Steve pushes his cock between Billy’s ass cheeks, uses his thumb and other finger to pull Billy’s cheeks together so the skin almost envelops his sensitive cock. Steve shudders, pulls back and drags his cock head over Billy’s hole once before he has to drop to the bed and  _ breathe _ . 

He doesn’t know how long they lie in companionable after glow, but eventually Billy is the one to break the silence. 

“I left my wallet at home.” 

Steve looks lazily over at him, heart finally slowing to a normal pace. He hits Billy lightly on the shoulder. That satisfied smile stretched across Billy’s lips could easily become addictive. 

“Guess you owe me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Borderline” by Madonna. 
> 
> I’m the-redcrate on tumblr.


End file.
